Out of the blue
by Kidbro
Summary: Akane is mad at Ranma with the usual. Ranma Wants to talk to Akane about something important, but gets stopped. What will happen when he finally manges to bring her to an isolated forest? Will they make up? Read to find out!


"_Why does this always this always happen to me? " _Ranma thought as he ran away from his crazy stalkers. Shampoo, Kodachi and even Ukyo was chasing after him. They were screaming at him to choose one of them to be his bride. He had just been walking peacefully on his whay to school when they popped up one after another. Akane had gotten mad and left him behind to defend himself from his fiancés. Well Kodachi didn't count but whatever.

So right now he was running towards school, praying he wouldn't be that late. His grades sucked as it was. He didn't want to get on the teachers bad sides.

His stubborn pursuers finally left him alone when he reached school. He ran as fast as he could toward his classroom. Everyone had already taken a seat and stared at him when he walked in. Well Everyone except Akane who refused to meet his eyes.

"_Damn it, she's mad again" _It wasn't even his fault for crying out loud. They came up to him. They harassed him. It wasn't like he even cared about them. Well except for maybe Ukyo. She was one of his only childhood friends after all. But that was also all she was to him.

"Ranma Saotome, late today I see" He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the teacher's voice.

"I'm sorry, I got held up" he didn't even try making up an excuse. It was no use, no one ever believed him anyway.

"Go stand in the hall until first class is finished" His teacher pointed at the door. He gave up a deep sigh before doing as told.

It was time he did something about his fiancés. They only caused him trouble. It was all the stupid old man's fault. He wondered how many times his father had sold him for food. Probably more times than he even remembered. And he always got all the blame for something he didn't even do. Sometimes he felt that the whole world was against him. Well there were exceptions. He had a roof over his head and food at the table every day. Comparing how it was when it was only himself and the old man he was lucky.

But even if he told his fiancés to leave he doubted that they would listen. They would probably think someone forced him to say it. He wondered if he could show them somehow that he wasn't in love with either of them.

"Ranma, were on brake now, so you can come in again" He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Akane had come to get him. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes. He hated when she did this.

"Oh come on Akane, stop being that way" he said, trying to keep himself for sounding pleading.

"What way?" She had now clasped her hands in front of her in a calm way. Meaning she didn't want to talk about it.

"You're so uncute, ya know" He muttered under his breath. Big mistake. She turned her back on him and started to walk away down the hall.

"_Stupid" _He thought. He always spoke before he thought.

He just wanted Akane to stop being mad with him. He liked when she was nice to him. It made him calm and happy. Just seeing her smile brightened his mood. But to get that smile directed to him was next to impossible. He always teased her and made her angry.

"_I'm really stupid"_ He thought.

But that would all change if the rest of his crazy fiancés left him alone. Akane would stop being jealous and smile a lot more at him. Maybe if he showed his feeling towards Akane more clearly, and tried to be nicer, they would understand.

He decided to chase after her. Maybe he could just run away with her. But of course that would mean that she felt the same way.

He finally caught up to her "Akane" he screamed. She looked back to see who called but turned once again when she saw who it was.

He frowned. He took griped on to her shoulders and turned her around. He then had to force her head up for her to meet his eyes.

"Stop it Akane, it wasn't even my fault. They came on to me!" He tried to be quiet but failed miserably and suddenly all eyes were on them. He cursed.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere more private" With that he lifted her up and jumped out from the window. She screamed at him to let her go but he didn't care. He was going to make her listen if it was the last thing he did.

He ran down the streets with Akane still screaming and squirming in his arms. Suddenly something hit the back of his head. It was Akane's little pet pig, P-chan. He growled at Ranma.

Before he knew it Akane was out of his arms and running toward the pig.

"P-chan!" She screamed, with arms out to embrace him. The pig squealed happily and jumped up to meet her. He buried his face in her chest and smirked at Ranma. That was it.

He ran up to them and hit the pig on his head. He then picked it up by its collar.

"What do you think you're doing Ryoga?" He held the pig in a rock hard death grip. Ryoga had absolutely no chance of getting away. Well that was until something very big hit his head.

"Airen!" A happy scream came from over him.

"_Oh no!" _He thought. Before he knew it the Chinese amazon girl had himself in a deathgrip of her own.

"Ranma done with school? Come date Shampoo?!" She smiled up to him and started to drag him away. She was forced to let go when spatulas came flying at her. Short after Ukyo jumped in front of Ranma with her spatula up, ready to strike.

"No way sugar! Ranma honey is coming with me today" She said.

He pushed them both aside trying to get to Akane again. She had an angry look on her face, but it quickly got replaced by the surprised that he actually pushed them away. He reached his arms out when he got closer and to his surprise she didn't move away. He lifted her up once again, and this time without any protests. She was really light, and also really, really warm. He tightened his hold on her.

"Airen! What you doing?!" Shampoo screamed. She started to charge towards the couple.

"I agree, Ranma honey what are you doing?!" Ukyo joined in.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed. The two girls stopped their advance immediately and stared wide eyed at Ranma.

"What you saying Ranma, you no want to go with violent girl, do you?" Shampoo said, self-secure. Ranma clenched his fist.

"No! I want to talk to _Akane_ alone, please leave us!" Akane raised her head in surprise at Ranma's words. He sneaked a glanced down to her and saw the light blush on her face. He felt his own face heat up at the sight.

"You did something to Ranma honey, didn't you Akane!" Ukyo screamed. That made Ranma snap. He knew they would make that conclusion. They both seemed to seriously believe that he loved them.

"Ukyo, you're my friend and you should now that nothing can control me, I am saying this with my own free will!" He screamed.

"Well maybe Akane doesn't even want to go with you!" Everyone turned their heads to see Ryoga running toward them. Ranma had totally forgotten about him ones the girls had made their entrance. He must have used the time to change back into his original form. And now he came running to try and take Akane away again.

"Well I don't see her trying to get away, how about you?" Ranma said teasingly. And he was completely right. Akane laid completely calm within his embrace. Actually she even had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's okay Ryoga…" She said with a weak voice. Ranma looked down on her and smiled.

"Well then, no problem right? See ya!" He said before he speeded away. He got a big head start thanks to the shock. But he could still hear them coming after him. He had to go ssomeplace private. And where they couldn't easily be found.

"Ranma! Where are we going?" Akane screamed. It was hard to hear her over the wind. Ranma kept jumping from roof to roof. He couldn't go to town or school. They would maybe be able to blend in with the mass there, but then they couldn't talk privately.

He suddenly noticed he was coming closer and closer to the forest and the outer sides of the city. Maybe they could talk there. It was quiet, private and he could easily lose his pursuers in there. It was the perfect place.

He jumped up to a tall tree and looked behind him to see even more people following them now. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno and Ryoga where all running after them as fast as they could, but where all very far behind.

Ranma jumped down and started to run deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while he finally spotted a good hiding place. It was a huge tree that was slightly leaning down. It's had long branches that almost reached the ground. He jumped up in the tree, immediately finding a god thick branch that he thought could hold them both. He placed himself with his back facing the trunk of the tree and Akane in his lap with her facing him.

"Are you alright Akane?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah…" she answered. He smiled with relief. He could finally breathe with all the obstacles gone.

"Akane… Are you still mad at me" He asked. She shook her head in a no. He let out a deep breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. Thank god. It was going to make this much easier to talk about. He looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful. Right now they weren't angry even though he liked the sharp look she would get then. They were soft and shy. Her cheeks were red and she pouting slightly. I other words, she looked absolutely adorable. Whatever he was about to say suddenly got stuck in his throat.

Akane smiled a little at his speechlessness, which made even more taken with her. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Well you see… I just… Uhm…" All his courage that he had gathered up during the morning had completely vanished. He panicked when he wasn't able to get the words out. What was he going to say now again? Something with running he thought.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked after minutes of silence. She laughed when he nodded. He was so eager to reply that he looked like he was a little boy and she had just promised him as much candy that he could eat,

"Look Akane… I have something important to tell you" He said, screaming with victory inside for finally managing to speak normally.

"Yes Ranma?" Her cheeks where all red again. So cute. Had she gotten closer? Her face was only inches away. Her mouth was slightly open and he could almost feel her breathing. She smelled like flowers. A pleasing scent of jasmine and roses. Her chest was pressed up against him, making him swallow his courage once again. Actions spoke a lot more then word anyway.

He pressed his rough lips onto her much softer ones. He was rough and clumsy at first but relaxed when she answered it with the same amount of excitement. He felt a sensation threw out his body. His heart was beating so fast that he felt it would jump right out of his chest and his body was tingling all over. He decided that he definitely liked this feeling. He started to deepen the kiss, pulling her even closer. Her fingers went up to his hair, deepening the kiss further. He explored her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan. When he broke the kiss she bent forward a little in an attempt to stop him.

"Ranma" She whispered his name. Her lips were starting to redden from the powerful kiss. Her eyes looked warm and filled with love. Her smile was dazzling bright. He smiled back.

He bent over to her ear" I love you, Akane" He whispered.

"I love you too, Ranma" she answered him.

He felt so happy. She loved him too. She cared about him the same way he cared about her. He hugged her close. Pressed her to his body for the feeling of her skin against his. She fit so perfectly in his arms. Like they were made for eachother.

"Even if I'm a rude jerk that always makes you angry. Even if I am stupid?" He asked her.

"That makes it two of us then" she whispered back. Her voice got muffled against his chest. Yes, they were both clumsy when it came to love. But maybe together they would get better.

…..

"Ranma!" who was calling him? "Ranmaaa!" Wait! It was her! That voice! "RANMA!" Akane. His eyes opened in a flash. His eyes darted from side to side, eyeing his surroundings. It was dark? Where was he? This wasn't the tree. Had he fallen asleep? He was on the ground still inside the forest. It was raining and he could almost not see anything. Except for now and then, landscape was lit up by the lightning that filled the sky.

"RANMA!" His eyes snapped open at sound of her horrified scream. Where was she? Why wasn't she here with him? He panicked as he started to run screaming her name.

"AKANE! WERE ARE YOU?!" He desperately tried to call for her. He must find her. Whatever scared his tomboy this much, he would get rid of it. No one would hurt Akane. He couldn't even stand the thought of her hurt because he wasn't there in time.

"AKANE!" He tried again.

"RANMA!" His head turned to the direction of her voice and his body followed suit. When he got closer he could hear running water that got more and more powerful. Suddenly a river came into his field of view.

"RANMA!" She was extremely close now. He pushed back some bushes to take in the sight before him. Akane was in the river desperately clinging to a rock. The currents were wild, trying to pry her hand of the big stone. Ranma didn't think get the chance to think before his body reacted on its own. He threw himself forward toward her. But too late he realized that she had let go with one hand to reach for his. To late did he realize the huge wave building up behind her. It swallowed her whole making him lose her out of sight. When it past, she was gone.

He threw himself in to the water. It was ice cold and he felt his body starting to change. Damn it! This body was much weaker. He dived underneath the water surface, searching for Akane. He couldn't see anything. The current threw itself around, spinning and filled the water with bubbles. He reached his arms out and swam deeper. Akane would drown if he didn't come up with something soon. He resurfaced for air.

"AKANE!" he tried calling. He couldn't hear anything except for the roar of the storm, overpowering everything. Akane, Akane, AKANE! He had to find her! She couldn't die! He wouldn't let her!

"AKANEEEEE!" He screamed as he opened his eyes. He was met by a sign saying "_be quiet, boy!" _Smashing into his face. The big panda turned around, once again trying to go to sleep.

Ranma couldn't sleep. He felt anxious and desperately wanted to go check if she was fine.

He sneaked up to her room over creaking floor boards. When he finally stood in front of her door he carefully slid it open. She was laying peacefully on her bed still sound asleep. He gave a huge sigh of relief but tensed once again when she started to stir in her sleep. She turned around to the side so he could see her face.

"Ranma…" she whispered. He panicked. Was she awake?! Was he in for another beating?

"Stay here… Don't leave" Akane muttered, still asleep. He looked at her shocked. But then smiled.

He went closer to her bed and kneeled in front of it "I won't ever leave Akane… I love you…" He whispered. He then bent down and gave her a light butterfly kiss. He carefully sneaked out, to not awaken her. When he had shut the door Akane opend her eyes. She touched her lips and carefully whispered back.

"I love you too" Ranma smiled on the other side of the door.

"I know"

…

I know I should have finished my last story first, but I felt like writing about Ranma and akane. They are just so cute! And sorry for maybe being bad at doing kissing scenes. I feel like I suck on those. And also I apologize for wrong spelling or grammar. I'm not English so I'm not sure it was all correct. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can.


End file.
